Los Planes de Anna
by girlinfire11
Summary: Anna solo quería una cosa, que su hermana fuera feliz por una vez. Cuando Elsa parece estar enamorada de Jack Frost, Anna lo nota y tal parece ser que este 14 de Febrero le tocara ser Cupido, cuando ella quiere hacerce cargo todo parece salirse de control y empeorar ¿logrará lo que quiere? ¿O solo será peor?
1. Chapter 1

**primera historia Jelsa, mi pareja favorita entre todas las que me gustan.**

**Dato interesante: Lo de las películas si paso pero sucede que esta como que en un mundo donde Ias dimensiones están conectadas y todos se conocen.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dreamworks o a Disney respectivamente, si fueran mios ya habria peliculas de The Big Five.**

**Son 2 capitulos en total, este hoy y el siguiente el Dia de los Enamorados osea 14 de Febrero :3**

* * *

\- ¡Elsa...! - gritó Anna entre la multitud de estudiantes, Kristoff la seguía por detras con dos mochilas en los hombros. La rubia platinada volteo al escuchar su nombre sin esperar que su hermana se lanzara contra ella cayendo, Elsa cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. - Gracias Jack

\- Ten más cuidado Anna, casi caen las dos y eso solo por tu peso - dijo con sus manos en los hombros de Elsa, parandola.

\- Descuida Jackie - dijo Anna en tonó de burla por él apodo que le puso su amiga al albino - Elsa ¿estas bien? Lo siento, no medi mi fuerza.

La rubia miró a los dos y se fue corriendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, todos solo miraron como "La Reina de las Nieves" la chica mas fria en todo el colegio, corría en direccion a la cafeteria.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Anna al albino al ver un ligero rubor en su cara - ¿para cuando?

\- Anna - dijo agarrandole los hombros logrando que la chica mirara al chico alzando la cabeza ya que era mas alto que ella - olvidalo

Y sin más el Peliblanco se fue con su maleta en el hombro y rascandose la nuca con la otra, en direccion contraria a la rubia.

\- Tengo una idea - dijo Anna hablando sola sin percatarse que su novio seguía allí con su mochila - y tu me ayudarás - dijo señalando al rubio.

\- No te metas Anna - dijo mirandola severo - que se la arreglen solitos, ya estan grandes.

\- Pero Kristoff - dijo alargando la F - si no hago algo nunca estaran juntos, se conocen de años y no hacen nada, se que si pierden esta valiosa oportunidad puede que Jack termine soltero y vsgo hasta que se muera y Elsa con muchos gatos...ya me lo imagino.

\- Esta bien - dijo dando un suspiro profundo - pero, si no funciona debes resignarte a que no son el uno para el otro.

Anna lo miró, sus ojos chispeaban de la felicidad pero esta se esfumó al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo su novio. Resignada asintio a regañadientes por la respuesta.

\- Vamos que el almuerzo casi acaba - dijo colgandose la mochila de Anna el hombro, este iba a ser un día largo y eso que apenas iba a la mitad. Al llegar a la cafeteria no les sorprendió ver a sus amigos sentados con sus almuerzos casi acabados. Mérida estaba con su arco en la mesa mientras que Hiccup hablaba con Astrid sobre dragones, algo natural entre ellos, Elsa miraba la comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Jack hablaba con Toothiana y su hermano Aster, ambos parecidos en el color de piel y cabello; la unica diferencia era que "Tooth" como apodaban a la menor, tenía un mechon de cabello verde y otro de amarillo, sus ojos mientras que los de ella son violetas los del chico eran verdes, su cabello oscuro despeinado con una pequeña colenta terminando en sus costillas y un tatuaje en la frente justo en el centro. Rapunzel y Eugene hablaban animadamente acerca del baile que se acercaba:

_Tanz der Liebe*_

\- Anna, debemos de ver lo del baile - le dijo Rapunzel al sentarse junto con Kristoff en la mesa, todos quedaron pensativos sobre a quien invitarian al baile, solo Anna sabia con quien iría incluyendo a Rapunzel que iría con Eugene.

\- Burno lo vemos mañana a la hora de la salida, hoy no puedo - Elsa levantó la mirada al escuchar eso _¿como que no podía?_ fue lo que pensó la rubia pero la bajo al sentir la mirada de Jack en su nuca.

\- Anna, el baile es pasado mañana - le dijo la rubia, bebio de la bebida de su novio y sonrió - tienes suerte de que solo nos falte poner algunas cosas que son faciles.

\- Te adoro Rapy - dijo la pelirroja, en ese momento la campana sonó y todos guardaron sus cosas. Silenciosamente Anna se acercó a Jack y le susurró - Acompañame, tengo algo que tal vez te agrade.

Despues de caminar por los pasillos y evadir a un que otro estudiante o maestro, llegaron a la azotea donde el viento les daba la bienvenida. Sin más Jack se sentó en una banca que había alli y la chica pelirroja lo siguió.

\- Y ahora ¿que pasa? - dijo el albino queriendo llegar al grano, si su padre lo descubría...estaba muerto.

\- Te ayudaré a conquistar a mi hermana - dijo la pelirroja moviendo la cabeza mientras hablaba - esta loca por ti y tú estas colado por ella, ¡El uno para el otro!

\- Anna, no grites - le dijó el chico tapando la boca de ella con su mano y ocultandose de un maestro que se asomó al escuchar voces, entre lo que decía Anna pudo escuchar las palabras _ratas _y _llamar al director. _\- Esta bien te agradezco tu ayuda, ahora dime ¿cual es el plan?

* * *

\- ¡Anna! - gritó una de sus compañeras, Mavis corría con una pequeña libreta en mano para alcanzar a la pelirroja - gracias Mavis.

\- No hay de que - dijo queriendo recuperar el aire - solo no seas tan olvidadiza.

\- Seguro - dijo Anna formando una sonrisa en su rostro - cuando tu te le declares a Aster, mi querida chica vampiro.

La pelinegra sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, Mavis en realidad no entendia el como aguantaba a Anna pero si entendía que cuando la pelirroja se lo proponía, era una buena amiga. Mavis solo se despidio agitando su mano y corriendo de regreso de donde iba. Anna vio como se alejaba y abrio la libretita, si todo iba segun lo planeado, todo saldría perfecto.

_Mision: Pareja para Elsa_

_Juró en esta libreta que por que me llamo Anna Arendelle, Jack conseguirá estar junto a Elsa. _

_Primera Fase - Instituto_

_Amor en la Oscuridad_

Anna se aplaudio a si misma por su creatividad en los titulos,_《Sip todo irá bien》_se dijo a si misma Anna.

_Encerrar a Elsa junto con Jack en el cuarto del conserje, Kristoff a Jack y yo a Elsa._

\- Anna - le dijo una voz a su izquierda, rapidamente cerró la libreta y la escondió de la muchacha más pelirroja que ella, Mérida solo veía divertida la escena sabiendo que la hora de las preguntas había comenzado - ¿Jack y Elsa?

\- Si - dijo Anna orgullosa de sus ideas.

\- Si necesitas algo, dimelo y te ayudo, estoy desocupada y eso empieza a aburrir.

\- Gracias Mérida, te echo un grito si necesito algo.

Se repente una idea cruzó por su mente, aunque necesitaba a Jack para efectuarla, para su suerte el albino regresaba al instituto por algo que se le olvido pero la pelirroja lo paró.

\- Tu vienes conmigo - dijo antes de jalarlo por el gorro de su chamarra azul, le gritó a Mérida un espérame a lo que la muchacha obedeció. - Mérida, vamos a tu casa a cocinar.

Sin más la pelirroja con cabello rizado se alejó junto con Anna y Jack, Anna aprovechó para sacar la libreta y tachar el nombre de la mision; Se le ocurrió algo mejor.

_Mision: Jelsa_

La guardo en su mochila y siguió a los otros dos chicos, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer entonces? - dijo la pelirroja rizada a Anna, ella solo fue a la biblioteca de la familia Dumbroch, conocía la casa como la palma de su mano de tanto visitarla y dormir cuando no quería ir a su casa. Al llegar de nuevo a la cocina, trajo consigo un libro con recetas para este tipo de eventos, Anna solo lo abrió en una pagina - ¿Conitos de Chocolate*?

\- Se ven deliciosos - dijo el Albino arremangandose la camisa hasta los codos. - ¿Que necesitamos?

\- Ni siquiera sabía que tenía este libro - dijo Mérida ojeando el libro encontrando varias recetas mas - ¿Volcanes de chocolate semiamargo? ¿Bombones de turrón con Chocolate? ¿que no hay nada que tenga que ver con manzana? Olvidenlo, encontre un pastel de manzana.

\- ¡Mérida! - gritaron el albino y la otra chica al ver que la pelirroja no hacia accion alguna de ver la receta.

\- Esta bien, ya entendí - dijo abriendo la pagina correspondiente al poster que iban a hacer. - aqui dice de todo, miren esto - dijo Mérida enseñandoles la receta:

_Harina_

_Maizena_

_Manteca _

_Huevos _

_Azucar_

_Nueces_

_Duce de leche_

_Cobertura de chocolate_

\- ¿Tenemos todo? - dijo Anna viendo como la pelirroja rizada y el albino buscaban todo, la mesa rapidamente fue cubierta por los ingredientes y cozas para mezclar.

\- No, nos falta la cobertura de chocolate - dijo Jack mirando a Mérida que estaba con gesto pensativo para despues ir hacie el pasillo, perdiendose en el. Paso el tiempo hasta que la pelirroja llegó con un frasco en mano de color rojo vino.

\- Esto me lo dio la bruja para compensar el hechizo fallido - dijo poniendolo en la mesita - me dijo que sirve para cualquier cosa que necesitara asi que creo que puede funcionar.

\- ¿Cuando te lo dio? - preguntó Anna agarrando el frasco para verlo de cerca.

\- Cuando convertí a mi madre en oso - dijo como si fuera lo más normal del Mundo.

\- Esta bien - dijo Anna para pasar a hacer los pasos - aqui dice como hacerlo:

_Poner en un recipiente los huevos y el azucar, moverlo y cuando este espumoso agregar la manteca y las nueces, y despues agregar la harina incorporandola poco a poco, amasar y dejar en la heladera 20 minutos. _

\- Anna, necesitamos ayuda - dijo Jack moviendo con una palita de madera lo que estaba en el recipiente- digamos que no se cocinar muy bien, solo se lo basico.

\- A ver pequeños, yo les ayudo - dijo agarrando el bol con la mezcla dentro, para despues poner lo que dictaba el paso 1-¿20 minutos decía?

\- Sip - dijo Mérida poniendo el recipiente en un lugar seguro de la cocina - Ahora, hay que ver algo.

\- ¿Que cosa? - preguntó Anna y la pelirroja rizada miró a Jack, este solo se puso palido.

\- Me debe decir los planes , no es justo que solo los ayude en esto - Anna suspiró, opto por contarle la version larga. Así pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo el chocolate hasta que llegó el paso de la cobertura.

_Derretir el chocolate, bañar los conitos con el dulce de leche y dejar secar. _

\- ¿Como hacemos lo de la cobertura? - preguntó Anna al ver a Mérida entregarle el frasco a Jack.

\- Vacia el contenido del frasco en este pequeño recipiente, se pondrá lo que tu quiees que sea, si es chocolate piensa en chocolate, pero no en dos cosas a la vez o saldrá algo en el chocolate - El albino asintió, vacio el contenido en el frasco pensando en chocolate, pero eso solo lo llevó a pensar en Elsa.

_Chocolate, a Elsa le gusta el chocolate, espero y ganarme su amor en poco tiempo, Amo a Elsa y nada puede quitarmela de la cabeza, lo mejor es volver a pensar en chocolate, si es lo mejor..._

\- Listo - dijo la pelirroja rizada al ver que el liquido color rojo vino pasaba a ser chocolate recien derretido, Mérida sumergió los conitos en el chocolate para despues dejarlos en una charola para que se secaran sin darse cuenta de que el chocolate poco a poco desprendía un humo rosa.

\- Para dentro de unos minutos ya estaran secos y listos - dijo Anna mientras agarraba su abrigo para irse.

Ahora, la mision empezaba.

* * *

\- ¿Me ayudas? - le dijo Anna a su novio el día antes del baile con un puchero y una cara de cachorro que derritió al rubio, este sin evitarlo la besó en medio del pasillo sin saber que un maestro pasaba por ahí, separandolos para después irse.

\- Claro que si - dijo, Anna sonrio para sus adentros, siempre era igual de facil.

Despues de aclararle el plan, se decidio que se efectuaría al final de la escuela a la hora de la salida mientras ella estaba con Rapunzel.

_Horas despues. _

\- Elsa - gritó Anna alcanzandola - vamos juntas, mañana es el baile asi que ¿Que haras?

-Anna - dijo suspirando - sabes que no iré, vamos tengo hambre.

En su camino a la cafeteria, se encontraron con Rapunzel que no les dejaba de hablar de lo maravilloso que sería el día de pasado mañana hasta que llegaron a la cafeteria, en su mesa se encontraban ya todos los chicos sentados platicando animadamente, Elsa se sentó y Jack aprovechó para meter la caja en la mochila de ella.

\- Elsa ¿Que traes ahí? - preguntó Eugene viendo que algo sobresalía de la mochila de la rubia, sin siquiera pedir permiso, Eugene sacó la caja en forma de corazón de un color azul turquesa con detellos de blanco como la nieve. Sin pensarlo la chica lo quitó de las manos de él, lo abrio sin pensar y sin ver la cara de satisfaccion de los tres chicos.

\- Chocolate...- dijeron Elsa y Anna a la vez, ellas se vieron y sonrieron, Anna sabía que debía de actuar como si no supiera o sino su hermana se daría cuenta de que traía algo entre manos. Elsa miró a su hermana ofreciendole el primer bocado pero la pelirroja lo rechazó - Son tuyos.

\- Comeré solo uno...- dijo agarrando uno y metiendoselo a la boca, tenía un sabor suave y dulce. La chica al tragarlo suspiró, como le encantaba el chocolate, Eugene sin que nadie se diera cuenta agarró un chocolate y se lo metió a la boca, deleitandose con el sabor. La campana sonó en ese momento y los chicos se levantaron de su mesa, Elsa comio unos más antes de seguir con su camino junto a su hermana pero ella se detuvo de repente - Quiero ir con Jack...

\- ¿Estas loca? - le dijo Anna al ver como su hermana bajaba la mirada al suelo.

\- Quiero ir con él - dijo ella levantando la mirada - y tu ni nadie me lo van a quitar.

En ese momento Elsa se echo a correr, Anna solo se limitó a salir de su Shock inicial para seguir a su hermana, chicos de la escuela solo miraban raro a la hermana de la "Reina de las nieves" por como empujaba sin querer a personas para alcanzarla. Encontró a Elsa colgada del brazo de Jack literalmente, ella paró para tomar aire y echarle un sermón pero antes de que siquiera pudiera...

\- Jackie - gritó una voz masculina a espaldas de los chicos, Rapunzel se veía nerviosa y a punto del colapso mientras aue su novio solo miraba de Jack a Elsa, a todos les sorprendió la reacción de Eugene al empujar a Elsa hacia un lado y abrazar a Jack - Te vigilo Elsie

\- Pero que...- Anna estaba a punto de decir una groseria pero en ese momento Mérida llegó junto a Hiccup y Astrid que habían presenciado todo el show en el pasillo.

\- ¿Que estabas pensando cuando vaciaste el líquido? - preguntó Mérida buscando algo en su mochila.

\- Emmm - el chico solo empezó a recordar el día de ayer cuando vaciana el liquído color rojo en el recipiente - Algo como que empecé pensando en el chocolate, después en que quisiera que me amara y despues en chocolate de nuevo.

\- Pero si eres idiota - dijo Mérida sacando el frasco de su mochila, leyó en voz alta lo que decía exactamente atras de lo que parecia ser un pedazo de papel - Chica pelirroja, princesa, cuando utilize esta pocion tenga cuidado ya que es muy potente, si piensa una cosa y despues de esta otra y despues de esta otra, lo que queria se combinará, el efecto pasa despues de unas horas dependiendo de que cantidad ha consumido.

Todos miraron a Jack, ahora si que estaba jodido.

**Jajaja hola, este fic trata de San Valentín ya saben el siguiente el 14. Significado de cosas o Aclaraciones:**

***baile de amor**

**2* lo saque de una pagina que no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, asi que no es mía la receta. **


	2. Chapter 2

**cap numero 2 y ultimo, los dejo leer. **

\- ¿Como llegamos a esto? - dijo Jack mientras golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta en ese cuarto oscuro, Elsa solo lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras le daba besos pero eso no detendría a Jack o al menos eso cree él.

\- Jack...- dijo con una voz que le pareció seductora a Jack - hay que jugar algo, me empiezo a aburrir y apenas llevamos unos minutos - Elsa fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a el abdomen del chico y empezar a bajar, el chico sin poder aguantar más la agarró de las muñecas y la pegó a la pared, el la miró a los ojos y le empezó a llenar la cara de besos hasta llegar a sus labios...

_Tiempo Antes_

\- Maldita sea Mérida - dijo el albino intentando quitarse de encima al castaño para dejar acercarse a la rubia - Kristoff, quitame de encima a Flynn.

El chico rubio aun aguantándose las ganas de reír, se mordio la lengua para evitar carcajearse de risa y quitar al chico de la espalda de Jack, Eugene al ver que lo querían alejar de "su Jack", empujaba la cabeza de Kristoff para que retrocediera sin dejar de abrazar al albino, este solo bufó. El profesor los miró pero era Eugene y él era caso perdido.

\- Anna...- dijo Rapunzel acercándose a la hermana de la rubia platinada, empezando a susurrar en el oido de ella - una persona anonima quiere cantar una canción, aunque si te digo se que lo alentaras y lograrás que le de pena.

\- Dime de una buena vez, Jack o Flynn - dijo abriendo una bolsa de panditas

\- Jack...- dijo suspirando la rubia con una larga cabellera rubia sostenida en una trenza- que dices...

\- Imagina que este es jack - dijo agarrando un pandita color azul, para después sacar uno rojo y otro verde, agarró el verde y dijo - imagina que este es Elsa.

\- Mhh hmm- dijo Rapunzel mirando atentamente a Anna.

\- Ahora...- dijo chocando los panditas azul y verde - se besan, se quieren, se aman y quieren estar juntos pero no tiene ninguno el valor para decirselo al otro - separó a los panditas haciendo como si se vieran y luego hizo que el pandita verde simulara que corría lejos - y aquí estoy yo, la heroína de la familia, la que tendrá sobrinos hermosos y la que es la persona mas honesta de todas - dijo sacando un pandita naranja de la bolsa.

\- ¿y el punto es Anna...?- dijo Rapunzel divertida ante la explicación de su amiga pelirroja.

\- Que aquí mi trabajo es simple - dijo poniendo dos panditas color naranja frente a rapunzel para despues hacer como si se hubieran clonado y poner uno con el pandita verde y otro con el azul - Pero tu novio...- dijo ella empujando el pandita rojo al azul - ¡interfiere en mi trabajo!

-Señorita Arendelle, ¿tiene algún problema con mi manera de explicar? - dijo el profesor mirandola fijamente, Rapunzel solo miraba a su amiga intentando contener la carcajada de su boca con una mano - Salga por favor y...

\- Ya se...- dijo ella parandose y agarrando sus cosas, le dio a Rapunzel una mirada de enojo mientras caminaba hacia la salida -...su clase es una...

* * *

\- ¿Le dijiste eso al profesor? - preguntó Kristoff a su novia, se dirigían al Gimnasio ya que el director quería dar una noticia, tal vez no tan buena para algunos. Llegando al gimnasio La mayoría de los alumnos se dio cuenta de que los instrumentos para entrenar sus poderes ya no estaban.

\- ¡Chicos! - gritó Mérida junto con un Jack abrazado por Flynn y siendo jalado por Elsa -descubrí algo malo, la pocion fue modificada...

\- ¿De que hablas? - le preguntó Jack desesperado por alejarse de Eugene.

\- Le había dado a mi madre la poción, ella intento igualar una por si acaso pero los trillizos combinaron las pociones y esta tiene una cosa en especial...a Flynn no le pasará pero a Elsa si - dijo mirando a Jack - Elsa puede que te ame en este momento, pero te va a odiar después.

\- Efecto adverso...- musitó Hiccup que había llegado junto con Astrid al ver que estaban todos reunidos - pobre Jack.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuchó el chico albino antes de ser jalado por Elsa hacia las bancas, algunos alumnos ya estaban sentados mientras que otros hacían sus opiniones sobre lo que estaba pasando.

\- Alumnos... hoy les tengo la noticia de que de ahora en adelante, la clase de control de poderes se eliminará de las clases, por hoy y por siempre.

Murmullos se extendieron en todo el gimnansio, al parecer a algunos no les fascinó la idea.

\- ¿Por que nos quitan la unica clase que nos gusta? - gritó una voz femenina en el gimnasio a lo que todos empezaron a seguirla gritando por explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, Anna miraba a todos con confusion si ya habían echo el cambio ¿para que replicar sino conseguiría nada?

\- Alumnos, calmense, gritando no conseguirán nada, por favor cálmense - dijo el director intentando calmar la situacion, Mérida se levantó de su lugar y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, esto le iba a costar duro al director.

\- ¡Callense! - gritó haciendo el silencio absoluto en el lugar, todos miraron a la chica pelirroja sorprendidos, aunque no era la primera vez que grItaba si era la primera vez que gritaba así de fuerte - El diector va a decir lo que piden idiotas, pero si no se callan no lo dirá.

-Gracias Señorita Dumbroch - dijo el director a la chica y esta asintiendo se sentó, Hiccup le dijo algo en el oído logrando que la chica riera con su risa característica. - Como pueden ver, los instrumentos de batalla y de control de poderes se los han llevado ya que, gracias a los continuos ataques en el país vecino, la escaces de armas e instrumentos es una alerta importante, nuestro deber al venir a esta escuela es ayudar y controlar nuestros poderes y con ello a nosotros, esperó y no les moleste la clase de Educacion Fisica, les deseo suerte muchachos.

Profesores ayudaban a que los alumnos salieran en orden, ningún maestro les hacía caso asi que aunque nadie hiciera lo que pidieran, ya iban a ver en los examenes siguientes, Mérida, Elsa y Astrid salieron molestas de ahí, mientras que Anna y Rapunzel salían asustadas, clase de educación física, que horror.

\- Vamos Elsa, no te enojes, ya veras todo se solucionara - dijo intentando animar a la rubia pero esta lo miró y su mirada se tornó fuerte, sus ojos azules lo miraron y ella alzo sus manos en señal de rendición para despues girarse.

\- Dime cuando es que me vayas a entender, cuando llegue ese día puedes llamarme - dijo y se fue, Jack la miró sorprendido soportando el abrazo de Eugene.

\- ¿Pero que le pasa? - Mérida e Hiccup se miraron, sabían aue iba a pasar, optaron por decirle la verdad que mentirle y se sintiera peor.

\- Efecto adverso Jack, eso fue lo que ocasiono la pocion que hizo mi mamá - Hiccup le explicó lo que significaba efecto adverso y sus consecuencias. Al momento en que terminó de explicar, Jack se giró y salio corriendo hacia Elsa, ahora que ya lo entendía y no iba a perder la oportunidad para ir con ella al baile por una tonteria, Eugene al ver que Jack se iba, intentó seguirlo pero lo su novia lo detuvo antes de que hiciera algo por lo cual arrepentirse después.- Si se entera mi madre, me va a matar.

\- Tranquila valiente, tu padre no dejará que te castiguen y yo tampoco - dijo agarrandole el hombro, aunque nadie lo sabía Mérida estaba enamorada de Hiccup desde hace mucho tiempo pero, él salía con Astrid y eso solo la hacía sentir peor pero si él era feliz ella tambien.

\- Gracias Hiccup - dijo ella dirigiendose a su siguiente clase, solo dos clases mas y la escuela se acababa y con ello el ver a Hiccup por un día más.

* * *

\- Elsa - dijo Jack intentando tomar aire, la rubia se percató de que él estaba allí y empezó a caminar rapido hacia su siguiente clase - sabes que esta clase me toca contigo, detente.

\- ¿Que fue lo que te dije...? - se puso la mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa dando al chico oportunidad de acercarse - a sí, acercate a mi cuando me entiendas y entiendas el por que estoy así.

\- Elsa te juro que te entiendo, a mi también me molesta - dijo agarrando los hombros de la muchacha para acercarla a su pecho y abrazarla - te entiendo y por eso se lo que estas pasando, pero pelear no solucionara nada.

Elsa lo miró, Jack era más alto que ella por lo que tenía que ver hacia arriba, ella se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a besarlo pero en ese momento el timbre sonó rompiendo el momento.

\- Vamonos Jack - dijo ella colgándose en la espalda de él, Jack sonrió ya que ya hizo lo posible

* * *

\- Anna - gritó Rapunzel a la chica pelirroja corriendo hacia ella, al parecer tenía una mala noticia por su cara de preocupación - Mala noticia e incumbe a Jack y Elsa.

\- Y ahora que...- dijo Anna girándose hacia ella, llegaría tarde a clase de gastronomía y Collette se enojaría con ella, no es bonito cuando se enoja.

\- Los chocolates aumentan las ganas de tener algo...- se quedó pensando en alguna palabra hasta que decidió explicarlo- ...digamos que las ganas de tener sexo con Jack, hay que ayudarlo.

\- ¿Y que pasa si no lo ayudamos? - preguntó Anna ante la mirada atenta de la rubia.

\- Tu hermana iría al cuarto del conserje con Jack y media escuela se enteraría al día siguiente - la pelirroja miró a su amiga, todo menos eso era lo que se esperaba Anna al ayudar a hacer esos chocolates.

\- Esta bien - dijo ella y la rubia al fin respiró, Anna sacó su celular de su bolsillo trasero y llamó a Kristoff - ¿Te acuerdas del plan? si bueno, lo cancelamos por un asunto, ahora es lo contrario; hay que evitarlo-

Acabó la llamada cerrando el celular, Rapunzel la miraba atenta por si algo pasaba. Anna sacó su libreta donde anotaba las misiones y ante la mirada atenta de la rubia, anotó la siguiente misión.

_Mision: Jelsa_

_Sálvense quien pueda._

_Evitar que Elsa lleve a Jack al cuarto del conserje,_

_hormonas de Elsa estan salidas de control por los chocolates_

_echos por Mérida, Jack y yo._

_A empezar y conseguir lo contrario de lo del inicio._

\- Wow con tus misiones eh - dijo Rapunzel cuando llegaron a la clase de gastronomía, Collette saludó a Anna ya que esas dos eran amigas pero cuando la primera se enojaba era de armas temer.

\- Anna, ayúdame con la clase de hoy por favor - dijo Collette a la chica pelirroja de dos trenzas, Anna sonrió; se encargaría de su hermana después.

* * *

\- ñam ñam ñam - dijo Mérida intentando molestar a Hiccup, pero este solo reía intentando anotar lo que escribía el profesor en la pizarra. Cuando el profesor miró al lugar donde yacía Hiccup este solo intentó contener la risa ante lo que hacía su compañera y amiga pelirroja. - raff raff raff

\- Mérida... - susurró el castaño mientras intentaba que la pelirroja se callara - cállate...

\- muu muuu muuuu - Hiccup solo negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba explicando el profesor, pero no podía, no con ella a su lado intentando que él le hiciera caso.

\- Eres mi perdición Mérida...- susurró Hiccup intentando que ella no lo escuchara.

\- ¿Hay algún problema Señorita Dumbroch? o mejor dicho ¿Podría explicar de lo que estamos hablando? - dijo el profesor Bruce, Mérida solo sonrió de lado y se levantó de su asiento para explicar el tema.

\- Esta hablando sobre formas de defensa - dijo ella y Bruce le dio una mirada para que siguiera - hay desde armas hasta artes marciales, el control de armas ayuda en los movimientos rápidos pero su desventaja es que solo tienes un golpe por arma, en las artes marciales son varios golpes pero es muy corta la distancia.

Mérida de sentó de nuevo en su lugar ante la mirada atenta del profesor, Bruce miró a Hiccup con su mirada afilada.

\- ¿Algo que agregar Señor Haddock? - preguntó el profesor y Hiccup miró a la pelirroja en busca de ayuda ya que por su culpa no había entendido nada, Mérida rapidamente escribió con su mejor letra lo que había entendido además de lo que había dicho.

\- En las armas hay desde unas con poco grosor y que son livianas y otras que son muy pesadas dificultando la libertad de movimiento - después de esto el chico se sentó y Bruce dió por terminado su cuestionario. Se acercó a la chica y le susurro - después de esto, te sentarás junto a mi en los examenes.

La chica rió un poco pero el se le quedó observando, ella lo tomó como un _cierra la boca_ y dejó de reírse.

\- Tengo que decirte algo Mérida, después de la escuela...

Ella asintió con algo de temor, algo allí le daba mala espina.

* * *

\- Al fin hemos terminado - dijo Anna corriendo a buscar a Elsa, si sus cálculos eran correctos o mejor dicho si su memoria era muy buena; estaría saliendo de Historia, pero una mano la paró antes de que siguiera corriendo - debo de ayudarte ¿verdad?

\- Lo prometiste Anna - dijo ella y en eso la pelirroja se prometió a si misma el no prometer nada en un futuro si le daba flojera.

\- Esta bien - dijo ella siguiendo a la rubia pero esta paró de repente - ¿Y ahora que?

\- Eugene comió de los chocolates - musitó en voz baja pero Anna la logró escuchar, saliendo corriendo de ahí para buscar a Jack. Corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrar a Jack intentando librarse de Flynn que tenía una mano en su pecho y otra en la espalda de él sin intensión de soltarlo.

Kristoff pusó su mano en el hombro de su novia logrando que diera un pequeño brinco, ella solo señaló a los chicos frente a ella. Flynn lentamente bajaba su mano del pecho del albino sin que este se diera cuenta, ella dijo un Ayúdame y el rubio interfirió agarrando a Eugene de la espalda separandolo de Jack.

\- Vamos Jack - dijo Anna sin notar que el albino jalaba con él a Elsa del brazo logrando que los guantes de ambas manos de ella cayeran al suelo. Llegaron al cuarto del conserje donde Anna metió al chico a el aventandolo ahí - quedate aquí, controlaremos a Flynn o eso espero y te sacaremos después - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta por un Flynn Rider que corría para detener a la pelirroja.

\- Él es mió, no se le acerquen, nuestro amor podrá contra todo - dijo y fue lo ultimo que escucharon de él antes de que su voz se hiciera lejana. 5 minutos después el albino golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta.

\- ¿Como llegamos a esto? - dijo Jack mientras golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta en ese cuarto oscuro, Elsa solo lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras le daba besos pero eso no detendría a Jack o al menos eso cree él.

\- Jack...- dijo con una voz que le pareció seductora a Jack - hay que jugar algo, me empiezo a aburrir y apenas llevamos unos minutos - Elsa fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a el abdomen del chico y empezar a bajar, el chico sin poder aguantar más la agarró de las muñecas y la pegó a la pared, el la miró a los ojos y le empezó a llenar la cara de besos hasta llegar a sus labios, pero no podía.

\- Lo siento Elsa pero no puedo, no a ti - dijo él dejando un beso en la frente de la muchacha.

\- No lo entiendo - dijo ella apretando sus puños logrando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos - pensé que me querías.

\- Pero lo hago Elsa pero no puedo hacerte esto, eres mi princesa, mi reina - dijo él antes de sentir golpes en su pecho por los puños de Elsa.

\- No me hables y no te me acerques, si lo haces te juro que eres hombre muerto - dijo ella, el chico suspiró acercándose a ella pero ella con su poder puso una pared de hielo entre los dos. El chico se concentró en su centro y derritió un poco de hielo para pasar, se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó por la espalda - Te dije que si te me acercabas, te mataba.

El chico retrocedió aterrorizado, en ese momento tropezó la muchacha y la puerta se abrió, cayendo los dos al suelo.

\- Listo chicos, a Flynn se le ha pasado lo de la poción - dijo ella sonriendo al ver a sus amigos en esa posición embarazosa.

\- ¿Chicos? - preguntó Elsa en el pecho del muchacho, se agarró y se masajeo las sienes, Jack tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha con una sonrisa, al fin la poción ha pasado y ya podía sacar provecho de eso. - ¿Que ha pasado?

\- Nada Elsa, mejor parate que algún profesor puede pasar - dijo Anna sonriendo mientras se iba con su novio, cuando al fin Elsa estaba en sus 5 sentidos , se sonrojo al mirar a Jack.

\- De...deberiamos...de..pararnos si, eso - dijo ella parándose rápidamente para irse pero el chico lo impidió.

\- Me prometiste algo Elsa - dijo él con su sonrisa de lado, ella lo miró sonrojada.

\- ¿Que exactamente? - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, si que Jack podía sacar provecho de esto.

\- Ir al baile de mañana conmigo, lo prometiste ¿Cumplirás tu promesa? - ella retuvo la respiración pero asintió y se fue corriendo a donde estaban los chicos, al llegar Rapunzel consolaba a Eugene que se golpeaba contra la mesa del Campus, Kristoff reía a carcajadas de lo que decía Anna y no había rastro de Mérida o Hiccup.

\- Hola chicos - dijo ella y todos la miraron buscando algo en su rostro, todos excepto Anna y Kristoff que al parecer ya se había enterado de lo sucedido - ¿Que pasa?

\- Has regresado y Eugene también - dijo Rapunzel divertida de la situación - ha sido divertido pero... es hora de los arreglos.

Anna se fue junto con Rapunzel dando saltitos por la emocion del día de mañana.

* * *

_La Fiesta_

Conocida así por muchos ya que el nombre del baile siempre se les olvidaba, los adornos eran espectaculares para los que adoraban el romance y los que no. Anna y Rapunzel se habían esforzado al poner un paisaje de la ciudad del amor como foto de recordatorio, Paris y la torre Eiffel eran espectáculo entre todos los alumnos.

La noche paso sin contratiempos para todos, menos para un chico de atrás a punto de tocar una canción.

\- No puedo hacerlo Anna - dijo el chico albino junto al piano intentando recordar la letra de la canción

\- Claro que sí, cantas hermoso Jack - dijo ella musitando un suerte y alejándose de allí ya que Rapunzel había anunciado que era la hora de cantar.

Los reflectores le dieron directamente y el sonido sepulcral de verlo allí fue lo suficiente para que agarrara el micrófono.

\- Como medio mundo aquí sabe, soy el "Espíritu del Invierno", Jack Frost y traigo una canción para mi "Reina de las Nieves" - suspiró y se sentó frente al piano - disfrútala Els.

En el publico Elsa se sonrojo, los cercanos a ella la miraron y le sonrieron mientras que otras le enviaron una mirada de envidia, en ese momento las primeras notas se escuchaban.

(** watch?v=aoBELyv9cgk** \- es la cancion por si la quieren escuchar)

Let it go, let it go

You only need the light when it's burning low,

Let it go, let it go

You only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

Todos en el publico escuchaban atentamente la voz de Jack y las notas del piano, algunas chicas soltaban suspiros al imaginarse al chico dedicándoles esa canción a ellas. Todos miraban atenta a Elsa atentamente

And here I stand,

And here I'll stay

You only know you love her when you let her go, oh

The cold never bothered me anyway.

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow, and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes,

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies.

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good guy you'll always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go

You only need the light when it's burning low

Let it go, let it go

You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Cause here I stand,

And here I'll stay

You only know you love her when you let her go, oh

The cold never bothered me anyway.

Let it go, let her go

Kristoff y Anna bailaban lentamente disfrutando de la canción que no paraban de ayudar a Jack, literalmente el piano vino de su casa ya que aquí en el instituto no había uno.

You only need the light when it's burning low

You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

You only know you love her when you let her go, oh

You only know you've been high when you're feeling low

You only hate the road when you're missing home

You only know you love her when you let her go

And now you know

Rapunzel y Eugene solo se miraban entre ellos diciéndose que se querían con la mirada, pero el castaño de vez en cuando solo se sonrojaba al acordarse de lo que había pasado el día de ayer.

Let it go, let it go

You only need the light when it's burning low

Let it go, let it go

You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Cause here I stand,

And here I'll stay

You only know you love her when you let her go, oh

Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du

Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du

Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du

The cold never bothered me anyway

El gimnasio estalló en aplausos, el chico solo intento no sonrojarse o soltar uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos ya que no era el momento. Rapunzel le quitó el micrófono y literalmente lo empujó para que saliera del escenario.

\- Un gran Aplauso para Jack que con su melodiosa voz nos ha aligerado un poco la fiesta - dijo ella riéndose de su chiste - que va, que inicie de nuevo la fiesta.

Jack se acercó lentamente a Elsa y al estar frente a ella solo la miró.

\- ¿Que te pareció? - preguntó rápidamente al ver la cara de la rubia - se que tal vez me mates pero...

Elsa lo beso, causando quue algo vibrara dentro de los dos, aplausos sonaron en la multitud y Elsa se escondió en el pecho de él.

\- Chicos, veo que se la pasan bien - dijo Mérida acercándose a ellos junto a Hiccup, estos dos sonrieron y se besaron en los labios dejando sorprendidos a los dos chicos frente a ellos. - Es oficial - dijo ella juntando su mano con la de él.

\- Me alegro por ustedes pero...¿Y Astrid? - preguntó Jack siendo directo como él siempre lo ha sido, ellos solo lo miraron y Hiccup sonrió.

\- Astrid sabía que me gustaba Mérida, en ese tiempo no quería confesarme ya que salia con Macintosh, tomo eso como ventaja y me obligó salir con ella - dijo él pegando su frente con la de ella - hasta ahora.

\- Pues Felicidades - dijo Elsa antes de que Jack dijera algo - si nos disculpan...

\- Tardense trotolos, que Rapunzel ha desperdiciado mucho tiempo en el jardín y le ha quedado bien - dijo Hiccup antes de que desapareciera junto con Mérida.

* * *

-Tal parece que Anna ha logrado su cometido - dijo para romper el silencio y lo logró, Elsa soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó a él - ahora viene la parte que he querido desde hace meses o tal vez hasta años, ya no lo recuerdo. Elsa quiero estar contigo, no quiero a nadie más y se que vas a ser comidilla el proximo día de instituto pero no me importa lo que pase mientras este contigo, Elsa Te amo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- Jack...- dijo ella acercandose a él con lagrimas en los ojos - por supuesto que quiero.

Siendo así, ellos dos se besaron a la luz de la luna y en el jardin que hizo Rapunzel especialmente para ellos, aplausos se escucharon en los arbustos y ellos solo sonrieron ante las miradas atentas de sus amigos.

\- Y así amigos, fue como mis fabulosos planes funcionaron, den gracias a los Planes de Anna, la gran diosa del amor- dijo ella y todos rieron ante sus ocurrencias, pero todos sabían que tenía razón.

Si no fuera por los Planes de Anna, no habría pareja y sin pareja no hubiera historia.

Siendo así todos regresaron a la fiesta, cada uno con su pareja pero solo dos personas decidieron dar un paseo a la luz de Hombre de la Luna como dando las gracias por un amor casi imposible.

**Y asi amigos acaba esta historia, lo siento tanto y les juro que lo intente pero entraron a mi casa y literalmente me robaron mi tablet y dos tv´s. eso fue el 14 de Febrero asi que al menos no quise dejarlos con la duda.**

**Sorry por no poder cumplir con mi promesa, pero al menos no los dejo con la duda.**

**La cancion se llama Let it go/Let her go de Sam Tsui, hermosa la cancion pueden buscarla. **


End file.
